crusadapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Slade Wilson
Slade Wilson, better known as Deathstroke the Terminator, was the most well known assassin in the world, despite his age and not belonging to any organization. Although often seen as a villain, Wilson did manage to work for Team 7, a mostly heroic partnership. Biography Origins As a young child, Slade Wilson's father had him travel a lot. This was simply because Nathaniel was not good at his job and was forced to leave a lot. Slade came to resent his father, viewing him as cold and uncaring. Eventually Slade got sold to a mobster named Rossi, an exchange to pay off his father's debts. Growing up cold and bitter, at the age of seventeen, Slade joined the military. However, after destroying a children's hospital, Slade angrily quit. Marrying the love of his life, a woman named Adeline, Slade had three children, Grant, Joseph Wilson and Rose. Only with Grant was Slade able to maintain a relationship. Working with Alex Fairchild to smuggle arms, the Slade was approached by Kurt Lance to join Team 7. Slade agreed, only as the pay would be good. In Team 7's first mission, Slade ended up getting possessed by Eclipso. The trauma of the event, and the subsequent physical weaknesses forced Slade to undergo a physical enhancement procedure. However, after the Spartan Subject is manipulated to make James Bronson become Majestic, the truth beind Team 7 was revealed. Nonetheless, the Team continued to operate, and in trying to stop Majestic, Kaizen and Pandora's Box, the estranged team broke apart. At this point, Slade decided to mentor future assassins, his first pick was a boy named Christoph. In addition to Christoph, Slade took in his own son, Grant, and another boy, Alex Peabody. Each student had his own merits, Grant became skilled with weaponry, Peabody with electronics and Christoph with symbolism and sending a message. Of the three, the first to be ready for field work was Grant. Slade made sure to watch over his son carefully, despite his son not being that skilled at field work, taking the title of Ravager. One time, Grant ended up being kidnapped by one of Slade's old enemies and then killed, emotionally wounding the assassin to a level that no weapon could manage. After Adeline was killed and Joseph seemingly killed, Slade was left emotionall wreaked. After evidence pointed towards North Korean soldiers being responsible, Slade took Grant with him to slaughter the troop. However, though he managed to do so, in the process, he ended up losing his eye. Enraged, Slade decided to take up an identity to use when operating, as well as creating a suit made of Nth Metal. With these enhancements, Slade Wilson became Deathstroke the Terminator. The Terminator Christoph later retired from field work and decided to be Deathstroke's manager. He was then hired to work with a team of mercenaries known as the Alpha Dawgs to steal a briefcase containing Clayface DNA. Near the end of the mission, Deathstroke ended up terminating the Alpha Dawgs simply because they were working with him. A short time after, Slade was arrested in Mexico by a simple beat cop, though he escaped and murdered the warden. After Christoph was murdered, Deathstroke learned that somebody was after him. To find Christoph's killer, Deathstroke once again began to work with Peabody. Deathstroke and Peabody discovered Legacy to be behind the murder, though after handling Legacy it turned out that Ravager had been behind the whole plot. Slade became determined to stop his thought-dead son and put an end to the Legacy madness. After stopping the Legacy, Grant defeated Slade, though Deathstroke was allowed another chance to live. Slade was saved by Peabody who also paid for his hospital bill. After recovering, Slade took up another job and paid a vist to his near-dead father, finally getting closure on years of childhood trauma. Approached by Maxim, Deathstroke ended up learning of a bounty on the head of the intergalactic criminal Lobo. The fight against Lobo quickly went sour for Slade as he realized that he was outclassed in nearly every aspect of the fight. Out of sheer luck, Deathstroke managed to defeat the last Czarnian and leave him for dead. After a brief altercation with Hawkman, Deathstroke again found himself wrapped up in family business, after being contracted by Harvest to take down Majestic. By the end of the adventure, Slade found himself having to kill his sons Grant and Joseph with only the little comfort that they could have survived. Despite everything that occured to him, Deathstroke continued to operate, joining the Secret Society and compromising the White House. However, he later turned on the Society when Lex Luthor offered him a better deal. He aided Luthor in taking down the Crime Syndicate and later left. Recruited into Task Force XL, on the first mission, Slade was offered a job by the Beast from the East and right away took up Knyazev's offer, betraying the New Suicide Squad. Also continuing his solo mercenary work, the Terminator found his brain betraying him against Possum and himself running for help to I-Ching. Under Ching's supervision, however, Slade woke up in a much younger body with both eyes. Futures End His age properly returning to him, Slade was hired by King Faraday to work exclusively for Project Cadmus. When the Earth 2 War started, Slade headed up to the Brother Eye satellite to collect the Earth 2 prisoners due to the Battle of Space. When Fifty Sue was created, she terrified Slade but took a liking to him and the two became partners. When Oliver Queen admitted his identity as the Green Arrow and began to uncover the secrets of Cadmus Island, Slade was sent out to assassinate him. Continually thwarted, Slade thought he succeeded after Queen announced his return to Seattle. Slade also approved of Project Cadmus granting Dr. Yamazake funding for his projects, despite the doctor's fragile mental state. During his tenure at Cadmus Island, Slade was disappointed to learn that he and Sue would be joined by his former Team 7 partner, Grifter. Sent out to Montreal to apprehend Big Barda, Slade failed and returned to Cadmus Island in time for Brother Eye to take over the island. Doing that which he did best, Slade began to try and play both sides while also trying to recover the DNA strands of metahumans. Powers The armour of Deathstroke the Terminator was made of the Nth Metal. In addition to his other physical prowesses, the Nth Metal greatly enhanced his strength and durability. However, Deathstroke's strength and durability was already vast and great, with him being able to operate perfectly without any protection as well. Due to his physical enhancement procedure, Slade was essentially a supersoldier, being only able to be stopped by those with greater power than him. Category:Supervillain Category:Green Arrow Rogues Gallery Category:Batman Rogues Gallery